User blog:Akace/Gera, The Tormented
Gera, the Tormented Vengeance is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities . This effect cannot affect the same target more than once every few seconds. |cooldown = On enemy: 4.5 seconds }} Gera throws a chain in a direction. If it hits and enemy, they will be pulled to Gera, stunning them for 0.5 seconds an dealing physical damage. If the chain hits terrain, Gera will be pulled towards terrain. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = 1050 }} Gera lets out a battle howling, dealing physical damage, and gaining a shield that absorbs damage for up to 3,5 seconds. |leveling= |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = 500 }} Gera lets out a brutal warcry that stuns targets for 2 seconds and deals bonus damage based on Gera's maximum HP. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 600 }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = 250 (During Hysteria) }} Lore "Day 1: We started the experiments on the new subject. This one was found in the streets of Zaun. Seems a good subject. As the subject regained consciousness, we proceeded to install the "Enforcing Rings" between wrists and neck. We hope this one doesn't die too.." "Day 37: After a few weeks of experiments, the subject seems to resist very well the tests. Sadly, he still feels pain, but has gained a unusual strength and seems to be more aware of where he is and what are we doing to him. We need to polish the pain thing. He must be the perfect soldier." "Day 61: Today, the combat test has started. We called one of the best Noxus warriors to prove the strength of the subject. The results were... incredible. Subject destroyed his opponent in a flash, even i couldn't see the speed of his attacks. The most remarkable thing is the lack of mercy. This is very very promising." "Day 115: Something is wrong today. The subject isn't moving. He doesn't seem dead, but i'm affraid he lost the combat spirit that he showed weeks ago. He was too close to be the perfect warrior. We agreed to dump him and start again. We will make a better version." "Final Entry: We've made a TERRIBLE mistake. He has broken out of his cell. Now it's free. Most of my comrades are dead, and I'm afraid I'm the next one. God, god, god! This was a big error! That thing is running around freely! Damn it! ---- A brutal warrior like no other, Gera is the result of a cruel Noxus experiment. Gera wanders for all Runaterra, looking for the one who took his humanity away. Filled with fury, anger and revenge, Gera shows brutal movements to destroy all his enemies in the path. Lots of people have tried to stop this brutal warrior, but all have failed, or have been killed mercilessly "They showed me no mercy. I will do the same to them." - Gera Quotes ;Upon Selection * "Revenge at all costs!" ;Upon Starting a Game * "Today is a good day... to kill!" * "They are not ready, but I am." * "Someday, I will be free... " ;Attacking * "You will suffer!" * "Out of my way!" * "Some broken bones for you!" * "Hit them hard!" * "This will hurt. A LOT!" * "Die!" * "You won't endure this!" * "Killing is crucial" * "Fight, or die fighting!" * "Break their bones... " * "Leave no one standing!" ;Movement * "There is no place for me." * "Will I be free someday?" * "Without mercy." * "I won't be fooled again!" * "I'll do whatever it takes to get revenge!" * "They are no match for me." * "It always ends the same... " * "All I want is to rest in peace." * "Fury leads me, and anger guides me." * "Their weapons are useless." * "Finish them off, without mercy!" * "They turned me into this." * "My scars remind me of my path" * "Someday, I will be free." * ""They break so easily." ;Joke : Gera shows off his biceps and points to them. * "Guns? Oh, you mean THESE guns?" * "These lovely things get the job done." * "Well, they are my unique equipment." * "Allow me to show you Fury and Anger. I love them." ;Taunt : Gera punches the ground then pulls out a pile of rocks and smashes them. * "Gera wins! Brutality!" * "See those rocks? You're next!" * "And rocks resist better than you!" ;Taunting Enemy... ;Noxian * "I WILL DESTROY YOU!" * "You want death!? I will give you a brutal death!" * "You made me this, now you will pay the price!" ; * "There is no thing such as unbreakable." * "Rock solid? More like rock broken!" * "I hope you'll endure my hits better than people." ; * "Give me a good fight!" * "I love to break other people's toys" ; * "Not all things must die, crocodile." * "I will make a good pair of shoes with you." ; * "I've been waiting so long for a worthy opponent!" * "Undying Rage? Good! I needed someone who doesn't die in a few punches!" * "Tryndamere! Let's fight like true men!" ; * "When I was kid, I pulled out some worms from the ground." * "I don't waste my anger on a insect" ; * "You look like an interesting guy. Let's fight!" ; * "Yo. Nice muscles" * "I have pain to share with you" ; * "Always wanted to punch a dragon's face." * "You're just a lizard throwing fire." ; * "For some reason, I find you... cute" ;Upon Enemy Transforming into * "Now things got interesting!" ;Upon Buying... ; * "This has my name on it" ; * "Fury plus fury equals... more fury!" ; * "I'm always enraged, but it's good to be even more enraged." ; * "I have destroyed a lot of armor, but never with an axe." ; * "Strike with force! And frezee like... ice?" ; * "Titanic force. I like it." ; * "The more I last, the more I kill!" ; * "I don't need armor, but oh well." ; * "Anger, Fury, and Wrath." Final Notes Being my first custom champion, i got some ideas from Valkyr (Warframe) and making a bit of edition. When i think in this champion, i see a kid who got caught in a cruel experiment and now seeks revenge on the ones who changed him forever. For this reason, Gera is a excellent top laner, capable of dealing damage, stunning enemies, and being able to initiate teamfights thanks to Hysteria's effect. Overall, if he doesn't get CC'd he can deal pretty high damage to one single target. Again, if i missed something, or it's wrong, I'm open to suggestions and new ideas. Category:Custom champions